


Face

by hungear



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Romantic Fluff, Soft Jackson Wang, Soft Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Soft Mark Tuan, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungear/pseuds/hungear
Summary: What goes on behind the making of the song 'Face' written by Mark Tuan for GOT7's album <7 For 7>
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 26





	Face

**Author's Note:**

> if you find any grammatical errors, pls forgive it :( english isn't my first language. enjoy, thank you!

Mark is now snuggling up into Jackson's warm hug. Jackson just smile seeing his boyfriend act like that. It is a rare moment because they can't always be together due to the tight schedule.

Mark suddenly asks, "why?"

Jackson raise his right eyebrow, "what's up with the 'why'?"

Mark looks up into Jackson's gaze, he stares for like three seconds and says, "are you really need to quit Japan schedule and leave me alone?"

Jackson sighs. Ah, this question again.

Jackson planned to built his own career in China and the company suggested him to quit the Japan schedule for preventing him to get sick because of the lack of rest.

"Won't you let me have my own success?"

Mark shots his head up, he releases himself from the hug, "no! It's not like that. I'd love to see you have your own success, but..." he stops his words while lowering his head down.

Jackson smile, he pulls Mark back into his arms. He strokes his hair to reassuring he'll be alright even they're not together.

"Hey, don't be too wistful like that. It's not like I'm gonna leave you forever, we can just do FaceTime like usual if we can't meet directly. I know it's hard for you because it's hard for me too." 

"If it's hard for you, doesn't it mean you shouldn't leave me right, Gaga?" Mark stares into Jackson's eyes with his usual puppy eyes.

Mark knows, Jackson can't resist his voice when he says 'Gaga' and his puppy eyes so he's using this method right now.

"Yien." 

"Okay, I'm sorry. Don't stare at me like that, I'm scared." 

They fall silent for like ten seconds and Jackson gets an idea, "for this album, you get a portion to write a song, right?" Mark nods, "why don't you pour all of your feelings to make the song? I'm gonna ask Bambam to help you."

Mark grins at Jackson, he definitely will do this.

"Thank you." says Mark while giving Jackson a peck on his lips.

"You're welcome." Jackson replies and giving back Mark a peck on his lips too.

ෆ

"So, what kind of song will we make?"

Mark, Jackson, and Bambam now at the studio with other songwriters, discussing about the song they'll make.

Mark comes up with his idea, more like his feelings, "how about a person who is missing his partner like crazy, so the lyrics will says 'I'm missing your face, I miss you dreadfully.' and the next will be talking about the things he want to do with his partner like, 'I don't wanna be alone anymore.' and 'want to walk the same road holding hands. We can last forever.' and don't forget to add 'come back to me remember, like the first time we promised last forever.'?"

All person in the studio clap their hands, except Jackson, he is just silent too dissolved with Mark's words. He knows it is how he truly feels.

"It's so brilliant, Mark. You came up with fresh idea in just ten seconds. No wonder your fans really admire you a lot."

Mark laughs lightly.

"But, isn't it from your experience? You seems like ever experienced it before so you told the idea very smoothly." one of the songwriter replied.

Jackson feels like he is cornered right now, Mark notices it, he glance over him through his eyelashes.

Mark replied, "not really an experience, I guess. It's just my feelings right now." he giggles.

"Wow, you must loves your partner a lot."

Mark and Jackson smile together while Bambam is wondering why Jackson must brought him into this situation.

ෆ  
After the discussion end, the three of them stay in the studio while the other songwriters left.

Mark and Jackson back to cuddling on the sofa while Bambam is having his turn in working on the songs, making the melody.

He complaints, "Jackson hyung, is it really important to brought me here? I'm just watching you two glue to each other all the time like a newly married couple."

"We're not that far yet, if you don't know. We're still boyfriends." Jackson answers. Mark just laughs.

Bambam rolls his eyes. He didn't have any power to clown them two without Yugyeom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just say whatever you want." Bambam continues working, "by the way, Mark hyung, I wanna ask. Is this a song dedicated to Jackson hyung because of his departure from our Japan schedule?"

Mark falls silent, he becomes blue again.

Jackson realizes it, he brings Mark's head to his chest and strokes his hair, not forget to give a peck to his crown of the head.

"Oh, sorry. I'm sorry, Mark hyung. I'm truly sorry, my curiousity can't help it." he stops from working for the songs and comes closer to Mark, who is cuddling with Jackson.

Bambam hugs Mark's waist and put his head on Mark's shoulder. Jackson don't mind it even a little. They three are already familiar with each other to do something intimate like that.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry because it's right."

Bambam feels more guilty as Mark talked like that, he signals to Jackson to hug Mark together from both sides, Jackson understand it.

They hugs Mark together, preventing him from crying.

ෆ

The day for '7 For 7' album releasing.

GOT7 also have a showcase of the album in the same day, where they'll performing the new songs and old songs as well explaining the meaning of the songs they wrote.

When the MC starts talking about 'Face', Bambam already cheering about it a lot, making the fans also cheering.

Mark become more nervous when the MC starts asking them about the song. Jackson interrupts him.

"Mark, what were you thinking when you wrote the lyrics?"

Mark's inner self right now is cursing Jackson as much as he can, _Shit, shit, shit._

The MC replies, "Good question."

Jackson teases Mark more as he stays silent because he don't know what to answer, "please message me if you think what to answer."

One hall laughs with it, except Mark who cursed Jackson more.

Bambam who can't bear to let Mark die in nervous like that finally answers, "it's about someone who missing their lover so much. It's not always have to be a boyfriend and girlfriend but also to a friend or even family. For more words, I give it to Mark hyung." he laughs.

At the first, Mark sighs in relief as he thought Bambam was gonna help him, turns out, he is the same as Jackson.

"So, um..." Mark starts talking, but everyone also teases him.

He squeals, "stop!" in a playful way, "actually, it was a long time ago since we recorded this song, and I kind of forget it."

"Ah, forget it? If it so, we'll just move on to the next thing..."

Mark sighs, he exchange stares with Jackson, he stares at him with a cutely angry face, while Jackson stares teasingly at him and winking.

They laughs together, even though there's nothing funny. Luckily, nobody pay attention to them.

And Mark knows, he won't be sad as he used to be because now he has something to be with him when Jackson is far away from him, a song written by himself dedicated for Jackson, his muse for the song, his one and only lover.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
